The Element Bladers
by Draciel56
Summary: A fic that has to do with Beyblade, but not the original characters. In this fic bit beasts can come in and out of the blade at will. Sounds kinda like pokemon ^-^


::Chapter 1:: ::Unseen Talent::  
  
"AND THERE THEY GO!" the announcer said as the two beyblades flew into the stadium, clashing together.  
  
"It looks like this isn't going to take long, Tai's Already bringing out his Bit-Beast!" There was a flash of thunder coming out of the sparking Blade. It formed into the mighty Bit-Beast, Kalmun.  
  
Then there was a flash of light, covering up the whole building then..............................."uuuuuuh..huh???...oh, just another dream."  
  
Tai had had a lot of weird dreams like this for a while now. He had ignored them most of the time not talking or thinking about them. He never thought anything of them, just wished they were true.  
  
" *sigh*.gosh, I wish I didn't dose off like that all the time" Tai said. "Man! Sure am tired still.huh?" He looked up at the TV and saw that there was a Bey-Battle goin on. "No wonder."  
  
He turned around to sit down on the edge of the bed. Then looked around his small, messy room and noticed his Bit-Beast at the side of the bed (remember what I said at the top).  
  
"Come on buddy." He said as he walked towards the door. "We've got a match to go to." Kalmun, his Bit-Beast, quietly sighed and followed behind him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SO! You've finally decided to show up, huh?" The neighborhood bully,Shiri, said with a smirk. "You know you can't win, heh, with your baby Bit-"  
  
"HEY!" Tai yelled. "Let's just quit talking and get on with the battle." Tai signaled one of his friends to count down. The problem here is that most all Bit-Beasts are at least 50 years old when you get them (that's about human 10yrs.) and Tai's is only 25.  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIIIIIIP!!!!"  
  
The two Beyblades came, flying into the stadium at full force! Tai was the first to attack. He attacked head on with all his power and hit Shiri's Blade, but it hardly moved. Then Shiriro's Beyblade headed straight for the wall! It bounced of and landed right on top of Tai's. Then it jumped up and landed on it again. It kept jumping up and down and up and down over and over again.  
  
"Heh" Shiri smirked. "I knew it from the start. You couldn't win. You could never have won with that Bit-Beast of yours. Maybe in a few years.BABY!"  
  
Tai couldn't take that kind of insult any longer. He tried to hold it in. He tried not to say anything. He clenched his hands, his teeth, and anything else he could to try not to do anything.  
  
"Y-you.didn't need..t-.to say..anything.." He stuttered, still trying to hold his anger in.  
  
"What was that? I don't think we heard you, Baby trainer! Ha!"  
  
"You.could've just won..and.have let it.be done.with.but.you went to far." "AND NOW I CAN'T LET YOU GO WITHOUT LEARNING YOUR LESSOOON!!!"  
  
At that same moment a rush of air went flying from Tai (graphics OoO). His hair flew up, sparks went all through it, his eyes were glowing a dark yellow color. He actually seemed pretty calm, like he knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Kalmun.you know what to do."He said in the calmest, deepest voice that didn't sound very familiar to anyone around him (like they were paying attention). His Beyblade started spinning so fast and so hard it was filling the whole stadium with sparks.  
  
"Wha-whaaaat..'s happ-ening...to...uuuuh." Shiri couldn't talk.  
  
Then a very small spark went across from Tai's blade, to Shiriro's. Then Shiriro's blade stopped. Didn't even slow down first, just stopped. In a brief second. By that time Shiri was on the ground (and by the way they were in a park) and his eyes were wide open. So open they were bigger than an owl's.  
  
There was silence..all you could here was the sound of sparks going threw Shiri's blade. Tai opened his hand, right where it was, and Kalmun (blade) came directly into his hand. Then Tai turned his body faced Shiri, and said,"If I hear about you causing anymore trouble.you'll know what I'll do.." after that he turned around, started walking.stopped, then collapsed.  
  
~*~ "Uuuuuuh..gosh, I feel like I just fell of a cliff.then hit some rocks.fell in a water current.hit a few more rocks, then went down a water fall." "Hmmmm." Tai thought for a little while. "I'm in my room? I thought I had a match. Hmmm well it looks like I slept too long to go now. Wait..I DID HAVE A MATCH!!! And I..I..i couldn't have won..wait...my hair and.everything was yellow and the electriiiii.huh?"  
  
".ooooh, DARNIT!!! Another dream! Sheesh and I kinda liked that one too.huh?" He looked around the room. "Where's Kalmun???" He heard a little buzzy, scraping noice, and he thought he felt a little wend. He looked to the side of him where his stadium was and saw his beyblade spinning.  
  
His Bit-Beast then jumped out of it and looked at him like he forgot everything that happened (he actually had). Kalmun waved his tail at him. Tai looked over at him and saw that it was glowing dark yellow. Kalmun kinda stared at him. Tai understood what he was trying to say.  
  
"What??? It was true!?No way Kalmun, I..it.no.uh." Tai couldn't believe it. He thought it was too.too weird to be true. Tai sighed. "Well..HEY! My friends couldv'e seen what happened! Let's go Kal!" So they left to search for his friends. He started with his younger friend Kevin. .... "Hello? Miss Karamura?"  
  
"Oh, uh, hi Tai." She said.  
  
"Is Kevin here?"  
  
"Oh uh, well. He's not feeling very well right now so you think you could come back later?"  
  
"Sure, but could you tell me when he feels better?"  
  
"Ok, I can do that.but he said the strangest thing yesterday."  
  
"What was that???"  
  
"He said that.yesterday you transformed into, something.like in that one show, hmmmmm what do you call that..?"  
  
"Dragon-"  
  
"Yeah that's it Dragon...Dragon-bull-y er something like that." She chuckled. "Kids and there imaginations!"  
  
"Well, ok bye!"  
  
Tai walked away thinking. "Hmm I guess it really did happen then. Wow.Huh? Hey come back!" He looked up and saw Kalmun running away towards the city. He tried to keep up but then he lost sight of him. He looked to his side down an alley. He heard a noice. A very familiar noise. He started walking towards down it and in a corner he saw some of his friends having a battle.  
  
"Oh hey guys! What are you doing?"  
  
"Where getting ready!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The tournament duh! Haven't you heard???"  
  
"Nooo."  
  
"Well if you were whatching the BBA channel this morning the said that there was going to be a BIG tournament next month in Tokyo."  
  
"Wow really!!!"  
  
"No I'm just kidding were training for the Olympics" He said sarcasticly.  
  
Tai started to head back home and remembered that Kalmun ran off somewhere, but didn't realize that he was right there beside him the whole time.He chuckled."You know what Kal. Were gonna go to that tournament, and win! Lets go practice.  
  
Chapter 1 Over.Chapter 2 Coming soon so keep checking back! 


End file.
